Hands On
by Dear-chemistry
Summary: Nick offers to give Jess a massage after she pulls a muscle in her back. TwirlyNESS ensues. This is a one shot but could possibly be a two parter.


**Okay, so this was prompted to me on Tumblr. Prompt was set after Cooler but before Virgins. I set this after Table 34 because I didn't want to have to deal with Sam and his irrelevance. Prompt: Jess' back hurts and Nick offers to give her a massage. TwirlyNESS ensues. Enjoy ;D **

Jess was having a bad day. Her alarm clock didn't go off, she got in the shower only to realize all of her shampoo was gone (no thanks to Nick Miller), she spilt coffee on her dress, and last but definitely not least she pulled /something/ in her back while moving a chair at school and now she was laying up on the couch with a heating pad groaning whenever she moved in the slightest.

"What's wrong, Jess?" Nick's voice floats in the room and he's looking at her like she's dying or something. "Is it that time of the month again?" And ugh, Jess silently curses him because he's so /stupid/ and... Nick! And she eyes him, he's got this stubble that does things to her because she knows what it feels like against her face and the memory alone causes her to shift and "ow!"

"No, Nick! It's not. Not that that's any of your business." She's snappy and Nick throws his hands up defensively, sorry that he asks and she sighs and God why can't she ever just be mad at him? "I pulled something in my back at school today."

He's furrowing his eyes brows, eyeing her. "Where does it hurt?"

She sits up- and "ow!"- pointing to the midsection of her back and down the side, "Just up in here. It hurts like a bitch though."

Nick is staring at her and she's starting to panic because oh god, oh god what is he thinking? She never knows and it drives her nuts. "You probably just pulled a muscle. Let me give you a massage."

Jess let's out a loud, nervous laugh and her mouth is instantly dry as she thinks about his hands on her body and the way they could make her feel and the things they could do to her and what she really wanted him to massage and "What?"

"Let me give ya a massage, Jess. I'm good with my hands." And oh no he did not just say that because her mind is already shot to the gutter with just how good his hands probably are.

"No, no, no, no, keep your hands to yourself mister. I'll be fine." She turns to get up and she falls back down into the cushions in pain.

"You don't look fine, Jessica. Just let me help you."

Jess looks him up and down and he's genuinely looking at her with concern and pre-kiss Jess wouldn't even be second guessing this but now she /knows/ how good he is and how easily he tuned her body with his mouth she can't even imagine what his hands could do to her (except she CAN and that's the problem).

"Fine. But no funny business, Miller."

"Your room or mine?" Nick asks and he's cracking his knuckles and she's up and standing from the couch and her eyes fly wide and she turns to face him and ow! "For the massage, Jess! Unless you want to do it out here for everyone to see, be my guest." He gestures at the couch to her and she bites her lip. He has a point, damn it, and she marches off towards her room, each step producing an "Ow! Ow! ow!" Until she pauses at the doorway and cranes her head back, "You coming?" She swallows thickly at her choice of poor words and disappears into the room.

He finds her seconds later and she's sitting on the bed, slouched over and pouting and he doesn't know where to start, not because he doesn't have the skill but because /it's Jess/ and everything is different with her. "Alright, lay down on the bed." She complies and lays on her stomach, arms folded in front of her to act as a makeshift pillow.

The bed dips with his added weight and her heart speeds up and she worries her bottom lip with her teeth. /He's on my bed, he's on my bed and he's about to touch me and this is not sexual, it's not, we're friends who just like to massage each other in bed/ and her thoughts are interrupted by him straddling her ass and she swears to fucking god she can feel his crotch on her and her head snaps toward him (as much as it can) "what the hell are you doing, Nick?"

Nick looks dumbfounded, what the hell does she think he's doing? Baking a cake? "I'm getting into position."

/Into. Position./

Jess let's out a little breathy sigh and he seems to have caught on to the wording himself because he clears his throat and rectifies, "For the massage. Better access back here." He screws his eyes shut. "I mean it's easier."

Jess gives up and lays her head down, her cheek smushed against her arm, "Just get on with it, Miller."

Nick stares at her back and holy shit this is happening. It's just a massage but the electricity is so high between them it feels like so much more. He takes a deep breath and places his palms firmly on the middle of her back and pushes upwards with his palms and she moans, it's soft and breathy but nonetheless a moan and Nick pauses. That was a sound he could definitely get used to. His fingers curl around her shoulders and he squeezes and "mmmhm" and he licks his lips, trying to hold his focus as he begins to knead her flesh through her blouse, making firm, small circles on her shoulder blades, down the sides of her back, and back up the middle before laying his whole hand on her back. Her lips purse together as he runs his hands up the length of her back and she's swallowing thickly because his hands are /huge/ and then he pushes /down/ right in the middle, right where it hurts and holy fuck she moans, fisting the sheets between her fingers and she can't even fucking help it and she wiggles her ass and it hits him /there/ and they both freeze.

Nick's squeezes his eyes shut because her butt just made contact with his penis and even though it was through his jeans, his penis doesn't care, it's still twitching and he goes to move off of her she cranes her head back, bangs mostly covering her eyes and she sounds fucking drugged, "hey! What are you doing? Don't stop." Don't stop? Oh god he was going to blow a load in his pants because in his head, fantasy-Jess was very vocal and "Don't stop!" Was one of the things he had fantasized about her saying and "Hello, Nicholas!?" And he's shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"Okay, but uh. I can't..." He runs his hands up her back, the blouse bunching with the movements and it's really throwing off his game. He can't do it right with this damn shirt on her but he's fucking dead if she takes it off but at his point he really has nothing to lose so he murmurs "take off your shirt."

She does exactly what he was expecting and whips her head to the side, her lips are parted and her damn tongue runs along the bottom one before she says, "huh?" And really she can't be that dense, she's a teacher of children but it's /Jess/ so he elaborates "take off your shirt so I can... You know... Massage you better." And the awkward tension in the room rises and it takes her a second to process what he's just said and instead of yelling and throwing him out like he's prepared for she just nods and says "okay," in this low voice he's not sure he's ever heard from her before.

He moves so she can get up to unbutton the blouse and as the first button pops free he squeezes his eyes shut, reminding himself that he's seen Jess in a bra before, a lot of times, hell he's seen her completely naked so why is he freaking out?

"I'll be right back," and he's out of the room and across the hall and Jess is sliding her shirt from her shoulders as she hears him plundering through a drawer in his room and she doesn't even question it because /it's Nick/ so she just lays down face first on the bed. He's comes back in the room announcing himself with a "Jess, I'm back!" Like he wasn't just gone for two minutes and she looks up at him and sees that he's holding a bottle and suddenly her interest is piqued, "Whatcha got?"

He holds the bottle up all proud like, "It's massage oil that heats up, Jess." And she has to squeeze her fucking legs together because holy fuck "Nick that's lube" and her voice cracks because he's standing there with his eyebrows raised and a face that is so /Nick Miller/ holding out a bottle of lube /for/ her and little Jess is throbbing and in the back of her mind she just wants him to to spread the lube on her /there/ and take her. Her chest is heaving and she tells herself to pull it together because he's /laughing/ and "You can use it as massage oil, too." She can't find her voice because she's laying there without a shirt and he's holding /lube/ and the whole situation is just comical. She nods and he takes that as a sign to proceed so he's climbing back on the bed and oh my god oh my god he's on the bed with her and she's shirtless and yep he's straddling her again and she can hear the top of the lube pop open and when he squirts it on her back she jumps from the unexpected coldness.

"Sorry, it's cold at first." He mumbles and she relaxes and her butt bumps into his crotch again and he inhaled sharply before placing his hands back on her and rubbing up towards her shoulder blades, spreading the liquid and she can feel it heating up under the friction of his skin against her's and a moan escapes from her throat and she bites her lip because it sounded fucking pornographic. But he doesn't say anything, just kneads her shoulder blade in firm circles and it feels fucking amazing, the callouses on his fingers adding to the sensation overload that's happening right now on her back. He's firm and rough and soft all at the same time and she feels his hands run over her bra strap, "Can I?" He asks and his voice is scruffy and he doesn't even have to say anything else and she nods quickly, her hair falling like a curtain on either side of her face and in one swift movement she hears a small click of her bra being undone and she feels it loosen around her side and Nick is smiling, feeling prideful because he is Nick Miller, bra remover extraordinaire!

But now her back is completely bare before him and he swallows thickly, his hands shake a bit before he resumes his ministrations and he gets /so/ into kneading her muscles, giving her his best, that he fucking thrusts against her with his hips and it's so much that it causes her skirt to rise up, bunching just below her ass and he stops, looking down and he fucking hardens. "Shit."

"What?" She asks and she feels like she's on /another planet/ because he feels so good against her that she doesn't even pick up the slight wavering in his voice as he says, "nothing". So he keeps going, keeps pushing up her back, firm and purposeful, kneading the soft flesh and with each stroke his dick is rubbing against the seam of his jeans and jesusjesusjesus she's moaning with each thrust of his hand and he has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from coming in his pants. He's in his thirties, what man in their mid thirties creams himself?

"Mmm, Nick, lower." She slurs and he runs his hands to the top of her hips, pushing and pulling and fucking caressing the skin here she shakes her head, "no lower" and his face is full on turtle mode because how much further did she want him to go? He scoots back, down her legs and he's feeling awkward and turned the fuck on because his hands are straight up massaging the round globes of her ass and she's pushing back into him and /she has to know what this is doing to him (he is a man, after all)./

The only thing separating his hands and her ass is her damn stockings and the material feels weird against his greasy hands but he doesn't care and apparently neither does she. He's touching her, /like this/ and if this is the only time he ever gets to touch her he wants to make it fucking count. So he tests the waters and sweeps his hands down her thighs a bit and instead of protesting he's met with a "Mmm," and he looks to the ceiling, not sure of he's cursing or thanking god but he continues his venture down her legs to her knees where he begins his trail back up and by now her skirt is bunched up by her hips and he's staring at the seam that's sitting between her legs and his cock /throbs/.

His hands sweep up her upper thighs and Jesus Christ he loves her thighs, they're supple and soft and he often wonders what they'd feel like surrounding him and now his jeans are cutting into him and he's not going to be able to go on much longer without letting on that he's a fucking pervert and hard as stone but when his thumb grazes the inside of her thigh he feels a shudder run through a body and realizes a breath of air he hadn't realized she was holding and it's like a drug for him now, figuring out all the ways he can make her body respond to him. He's pushing back up her thighs, his thumbs grazing higher and higher until it makes contact /there/ and they both jump and Nick curses because in that fraction of a second he could feel how hot and wet she was /through her stockings/ and she was enjoying this just as much as he was. He expected her to push him off but he's glad she didn't because he /really/ wanted to continue and moon walking away was awkward enough but having to do it with an erection sounded awful but instead she gripped the sheets tighter and thrusted /back/ against him and Nick may not be the brightest crayon in the box at all times but he knew an invitation when he saw one so his hands roamed up the expanse of her thigh and his thumb made contact again and she hummed, spreading her legs wider. He moved between them to get a better angle, still staring at the apex between her thighs and he grazed her again and she fucking trembled and whimpered his name and he was so far gone that the whole "massage" was lost to him. All that mattered now was this and rubbing her with his thumb /there/ and feeling how wet she was. He was thrusting against her thigh now with each upwards thrust of his hand, trying to elevate the pressure that's now building in his shaft and /fuck/ he's rubbing her in earnest now and she's fucking shaking and pursing her lips, trying to be as quiet as possible because Nick left the damn door to her room wide open. He thrusts his fingers against her core and she's moving against him, mewling like a bitch in heat and he hears a hitch in her throat and her thighs are shaking around his arm and he feels a rush of liquid run over his fingers and /fuck/ did she just? Oh yeah, he just got Jessica Day off and she was panting and writhing as she rode out the after shocks of her orgasm and his pants didn't stand a chance. One more thrust against her thigh and he came in his jeans like a prepubescent boy getting his first kiss.

They both stilled and wow, she lifted her head from the mattress, moving the hair that had stuck itself to her face and turned to look at him and he looked stoned and she laughed and wriggled out from underneath him as embarrassment set him. "that was.. That was some massage," she says as she clears her throat, her voice was scruffier (sexier) than usual but he didn't mind one bit, he looked cocky and replied, "Told ya I was good with my hands."

She sits up and snaps her bra back into place and just points at her shirt and he knows without her having to say anything because he's Nick and she's Jess so he just leans over and grabs it for her and he cringes as the cum on his jeans sticks to his leg before handing it to her.

"Yeah ya did. I feel much better." She's smiling that smile that he loves and he's getting off the bed because he doesn't know what the hell this all means and they're friends and he doesn't want to push it so he just offers an "Anytime you need a /hand/, you know we're to find me," and he nods towards his room before heading that way, walking awkwardly and hoping she doesn't notice the stain on his pants. If she does she doesn't mention it, she just nods her head and he leaves and she flops back down on the bed (with no back pain, might she add) with a stupid smile on her face. Her day had just gotten a whole lot better.

**Like? Yes? No? Let me know! i decided to keep it without the sex since the prompt asked for the timeline to be in between cooler and virgins so I didn't want to mess up the show's timeline that much as far as their sex goes. Also I've got another prompt I'm going to work on where someone asked for what really went down (Nick did for sure ;) ) the night and possibly morning after Virgins. So read, review and if you have a prompt send it over to me at .com.**


End file.
